I love you, goodbye
by Aimii0
Summary: When they were 7 years old, he made a mistake. A mistake that took away the light from her life forever, so he made her a promise. A little kid couldn't figure out that a promise of lifetime is so hard to keep; they fight against the world but nothing matteres as long as they were together. It really is love enough to keep them alive? / AU / Three-shot.
1. I give my first love to you

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! I want to dedicate this story to a special person: **candybluesful**. She's the best author I know and I really hope she'll keep up with the great ideeas and she's a good friend on FF :D

By the way, if the story is too confusing just ask me anything and I'll make it clear.

Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Summary: **When they were 7 years old, he made a mistake. A mistake that took away the light from her life forever, so he made her a promise.

A little kid couldn't figure out that a promise of lifetime is so hard to keep; they cry, they fight against the world, they are about to die every day but nothing mattered as long as they were together. It really is love enough to keep them alive?

**Gender: **Drama, Romance, Tragedy

* * *

_**Chapter 1: I give my first love to you**_

Snowflakes were falling all over the town. On the 24th december night, a 7 years old boy was walking barefoot on the cold streets searching for food. A bright light catched his attention, he saw the biggest house ever. Lights, laughs, scent of hot food.. that place must be nice. The little raven boy jumped the big wall that surrounded the house and entered in the courtyard. A big dog came and jumped on him, bitting his hand. The boy didn't screamed nor cried, he just kicked the dog and continued to search for some food.

The wind became stronger, too strong for a thin boy dressed in only one shirt and short pants. He fainted in the snow and started asking if that's how his pathetic life will end; in a pathetic way. Before he closed his eyes and he could start recall his whole life, a pair of shoes appeard before him.

"Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked as the pair of legs turned into a pair of knees. The person, which he recognized by the voice as being a girl, put something warm on him. "Take this, I'll take you somewhere and heal your wounds!" she took him on her back.

The boy was only able to open his eyes a little when the girl fell a few times on the snow because of his weight. She was wearing only one shirt but she wasn't like him. Her clothes looked different, her scent was different and her pink hair was totally different. They finally entered in some room and the girl put him on a bed, there was no wind insade nor snow. It was so good..

"J-just wait a second !" the raven boy could barely see how she was ripping her skirt. She put the little piece of cloth around his wound, this made the blood stop. She was hardly breathing while she ran around the room and brought some food for him. "Here, you need to eat."

He didn't knew what he was eating but it was the best food he ever teasted, it was sweet just as her scent. The boy didn't said anything until now, he just looked at this weird girl. Until now, nobody treated him this way. He didn't even knew why she was like this with a stranger. He met old people and little kids like her too, they just hit him and yelled at him to go away, so why is she different? Maybe she wants to kill him? It wouldn't matter anyway, he already smelled the heaven.

"Do you want some more?" he nodded fast. "Wait, I'm gonna get some."

After he ate, he realized that the girl gave him her jacket. He looked around one more time, this room didn't had any windows but a single door and a bed. It looked like a basement.

Suddely, the girl came in with a plate full of food and gave it to him. As he was eating, he saw her right cheek was red and figured out what happend. She may tried to stole some food and someone catched and hit her. The whole time she was looking at him closely and smiling, completly ignoring the pain fron her red cheek.

After he finished the food, she put the plate on the floor and climbed in bed in front of him with her legs crossed. Again, she didn't asked him anything.

"What's you name?" the raven little boy asked first, he was really curious who this girl was.

She looked at him a little surprised but her smile came back again. "I'm Sakura!"

The word that came in his mind was 'perfect'.

"I am.. Sasuke."

He didn't had any ideea why he told her this, nobody ever cared who he was and he never wanted anyone to know who he was.

"Sasuke? Your name is so cute!" her smile brighted the room more than the little few candles that were insade, her smiled somehow warmed Sasuke's soul.. like a jacket on a cold winter night. "Sasuke-kun." He didn't answer, just continued to look at her. "What did you wished from Santa Claus?"

This time, he really had no ideea what she was talking about. "Santa ..Claus?"

Sakura looked at him surprised with her innocently emeral eyes. "You don't know who is Santa Claus ?" he nodded his head and denied. "He's so biiig and wears red clothes and he has a looong white beard." She started moving her hands and smiled again while speaking about this man. "Today is Christmas, Sasuke-kun. Santa always brings gifts to kids on the Christmas night, so that nobody can see him."

Sasuke wanted to hear more about this red-dressed man. "So nobody saw him?"

The little Sakura nodded. "But you know.." her cheeks showed a bit of blush and her eyes were sparkling, just like emeralds. "This year, I didn't want any gifts; I had just one wish." Sasuke waited for her to continue. "I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet a 'friend', Sasuke-kun !" she smiled so happy.

"Friend.." he repeated.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke didn't moved a single inch, the two walls of some buildings that protected him from the wind were better than nothing. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face, it was still snowing but not so hard. The same pair of pink shoes appeard in front of him, stepping on snow. He didn't looked at her.

Something fell on the snow and made a little piece disappear, as the pair of shoes were approaching to him, something hot fell on Sasuke's arm; that's when he finally raised his head. Her eyes were full of tears falling again and again on Sasuke's face. One of them fell on his lips, it was salty. Still, he didn't moved.

"You.." Sakura tried to say between sobs. "You want to.. to leave me ..alone?" She tried to keep her eyes on him, on his lifeless eyes.

Why is she crying? Everytime he left, people were happy.

Seeing that he isn't answering, Sakura searched for something in her pocket before wiping her tears. She put something around his neck; a neckle with the kanji of 'love'. "Merry Christmas!"

He was more than surprised, he was.. happy. She thought about him until now? Sasuke looked at the little neckle around his neck, it was the first thing that he recevied from someone. "Do you like it ? I made it!" He looked down at Sakura's hands, her fingers were red and full of scratches. He nodded as she sat down next to him and begun to sing, it was the first time he heard her singing. He looked in her direction, her face was more beautiful than anytime.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun hurry!" _

_"Hn." _

_Sakura grabbed his arm and they hid together behind a tree._

_"Sasuke-kun, the sunlight is too strong !"_

_"Quit complaining, Sakura"_

_The two of them were hiding from Sakura's mother and Sasuke's dad, they didn't want to go home yet._

_"I think they're gone." Sakura whispered as Sasuke was holding her tightly. "Let's truth or dare!" she smiled._

_The sunlight that passed throught the cherry blossom's branches and fall on their faces. _

_Sasuke ust looked at her surprised by her ideea. She started the game before he could even agree, that's how Sakura is._

_"Truth or dare?" Sasuke was the first one to ask._

_"Dare." He was still holding her tightly behind the tree._

_Sasuke took a deep breath and whispered to her. "Marry me when we'll be adults."_

* * *

The snow finally stopped, the streets were still white.

She was standing in front of him with an angry expression. "You should stop moving everyday, it's quite hard to find you in such a big city as Tokyo." Sakura scolded him even thought she knew his true intention.

Sasuke took the food that she gave him and started eating, the food Sakura brought for him was always hot even thought she walked all over the town to find him. Lately, she found him faster than the last month. Maybe because she could guess where he'll be? The past two months, she came at him everyday, bring food and she always talked. He liked to hear the stories that her grandmother was reading for her everynight or stories about her dreams. He hardly said a word but that didn't stopped Sakura.

"I want to be a singer when I'll grow up." Sakura said as she stood down next to Sasuke, her eyes were sparkling. "What do you want to be Sasuke-kun?"

He thought a bit about this, than swallowed the piece of apple he was eating and answered. "I want to be an adult." Sakura looked at him a bit surprised by his answer.

"Why an adult?"

He looked in her eyes for the first time. "So that I can protect you."

She was so happy, her cheeks showed a bit of red. Sakura started singing something. There weren't any lyrics, just letter thrown in the air. Sasuke loved her voice so much..

"Let's meet tomorrow here again." he suggested wanting to hear her singing again. Sakura nodded happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was running on the streets to the place he had to meet with Sakura, it was afternoon so she might not be there but Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. He composed some lyrics in his mind for her, he was so excited.

A big crowd of people were at his place. An ambulance was there too, doctors were all over. As Sasuke went throught the crowd, he could hee what was going on.

Sakura. She was lying on the cold street with her neck full of blood.

_"We need to hurry !"_

_"Her heart stopped !"_

_"Isn't she the daughter of the famous Sakuya Haruno?"_

_"Sakuya Haruno? The famous singer?"_

_"Yea.. it looks like someone tried to rape her but she struggled and the knife went in her neck."_

_"Poor thing, she was so little."_

Sasuke's heart started punding like crazy. He couldn't believe that Sakura wasn't smiling, that her face was full of red. Her eyes were closed and she had a bentou next to her with a little note.

As the ambulance left, Sasuke approached slowly to the little bentou and opened it. Insade it was a cake, he read the note.

_**"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun !"**_

1th March, Sasuke and Sakura's birthday. She was murdered on her birthday.. because of him. Because he told her to wait there.

Sasuke fell on his knees, a tear split from his eyes.

...

A week has passed since that day, the snow already started to disappear because of the sunlight.

Sasuke was still waiting for her in the place he promised, he didn't moved; no matter how many dogs were bitting him or if he had no food, he didn't moved and waited patient for her to return. The same pair of pink shoes appeard again. This time, Sasuke raised his head fast and looked at her. She was alive, alive and she was smiling at him.

He hugged her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and strated crying. Sasuke's fingers went up and down on her face and her back, she really was Sakura.

But why is she so quiet?

"Are you.. alright?" he finally managed to ask.

She nodded and smiled, that's when Sasuke understood and a thousand tears started falling from his eyes as he fell on his knees and started swearing the skies.

Sakura's voice fade away along with her dreams.. because of Sasuke.


	2. Don't ever leave me alone

**A/N: I want to thank all for the reviews, they made me so happy!**

**_Ayu Cherry: _Yes, the whole story will be dramatic. Thank you for the review C:  
**

**_BROWNeyes: _It sure isn't a one-shot and I hope this update is fast enough. Thank you for the review !  
**

**_InnocentBlossom:_ Thank you for the support and the review :3  
**

**_Aelia Mikoto Uhiha: _Thank you very much ! :D  
**

**_Yuuki-Hime 2097: _I'm glad that this chapter gave people emotions, that was my intention from the start. Thank you for the review. c:  
**

**_Nuria Sato: _I decided to keep them still young because this way they are more adorable :3 Thank you for the review.  
**

**_candybluesful:_ I'm soo happy that you liked it, love you too ! *hugs*  
**

**_YatoGirl: _I hope you didn't wait too much. Thank you for the review ;3  
**

**I updated so soon because I already had this chapter written but I'm not sure when I'll update the last chapter, I've written only half of it.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and don't forget to review !**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Don't ever leave me alone**_

"Where the heck have you been?!" Sakura's mother yelled and palmed her daughter's face.

She never told her other where she was because she doesn't really care, she asks just because he wants the paparazzi to think she's a worried mother. But this time was different, she couldn't answer.

"Why.. why can't you speak ?! Your voice was the only reason I kept you alive !" Sakuya Haruno was angry, very angry. "Go to your room, I'm gonna punish you later."

Sakura bowed and went upstairs to her room. Sakuya went to the living room and took a cigarette, she started remembering her past.

Sakuya Haruno, also known as the 'Genius singer born once at ten generations'. Her parents were poor people but she was found by a man and begun to register her own songs. Her success was incredible, her fans were growing year by year. Sakuya was a cheerful, beautiful girl who at the age of 16 fell in love with her manager. He took advantage of her innocence and destroyed it; that's when Sakuya remain pregnant with Sakura. Of course her manager fired her so that nobody will find he's the one that destroyed her future. The fans along with the paparazzi find out soon that she's pregnant and she was too scared of killing an unborn baby. Her parents died because of a car accident so she was left all alone. Sakuya had some money saved so she was able to live until she give birth so Sakura, so she tried to love her. After that, every recorder company refused her. Who would've accept a 17 years old girl with a baby? Nobody. Sakuya couldn't love Sakura anymore but she still kept her alive since the paparazzi were still after her.

_**Knock-Knock**_

"Come in." Sakuya finished her cigarette.

Her maid, the only person she could trust, came in. "Sakuya-san, have you decided?"

The woman didn't answer at first but she finally looked at her friend and answered. "Yes, let her go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Today was the 3rd time Sakura packet a few of her things in a bag and tried to run away. Without her voice, she was sure that her mother will kick her out anytime so she prefered to leave herself; she knew the perfect place where to go. The little girl jumped on her window and waved to her house, it will her last goodbye.

The past week since she came back, Sasuke talked so much more than before. He felt guilty and she knew this, even thought it wasn't his fault at all. Sakura brought a lot of new clothes for Sasuke so she was happy to give them to him now. After she jumped the wall, Sasuke was waiting there for her smiling. That's what he did everyday since then but Sakura knew he isn't doing this because he's feeling guilty, but because he needs her as much as she needs him.

"I'll take this for you." he said and grabbed the big bag.

They went to another place today, it was a little house with two rooms at the end of Tokyo.

Sasuke smiled proud when he saw Sakura's surprised expression. "I worked for this old woman here and she passed away two days ago, she left us the house."

Sakura was so happy, this ment that Sasuke accepted her living with him. They walked into the little house; the first room had a little bed but it was enough for those two little kids, a window with curtains as blue as the walls, a little table and a closet. The other room was a bit smaller and it looked like a kitchen; a few plates put on a big table in the middle of the room, a sink and another window covered by white curtains. Everything was perfect for Sakura and her happiness ment Sasuke's happiness.

As the little girl started unpacking her things, she saw a picture of an old woman on the table.

"She was the old woman that took care of me last week and passed away." Sasuke told with sadness in his voice. Sakura took some candles from her bag and put them near the photo. She put her palms together and started praying for the old lady's soul, kneeling down. Sasuke followed her and after a few moments, he told her. "I'm gonna protect you Sakura. No matter what.. I'm gonna protect you, I promise !"

She hugged him and nodded, she was the most happy person in the world.

* * *

_Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands, they parents were behind them smiling proudly._

_"So, ready for the first day of school ?" A black-haired woman asked, it was Sasuke's mother._

_Sakura looked down insecure, she was a bit afraid that people would probably make fun of her hair. Their parents hugged their childs and Sasuke held Sakura's hand tighter._

_They looked at each other and smiled. "Yes!" they answered at the same time and went into their middle-school._

_As they stopped in front of the door, Sasuke smiled at Sakura confident. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll always be by your side so you can count on me !"_

_Her worries disappeared in the next second, that was Sasuke's power._

_The two childs entered in the class; every girl and boy were blushing as they looked at the two of them._

_They looked perfect together. Sasuke looked at every girl from the class and he confirmed his thoughts; Sakura was still the most beautiful girl he ever saw._

* * *

Sakura woke up first and looked at Sasuke's sleepy face, it was the most beautiful thing she could ever imagine. The little girl went silently to the kitchen and prepared some eggs for the breakfast, Sasuke woke up soon and she smiled.

"G-Good morning." this was the first morning that they spend together, Sasuke was still a bit embarrassed.

She put the plates with two eggs and some vegetables on the table and smiled brightly at Sasuke. They ate in silence but Sakura will always remember this moment, because it's the first time they have breakfast together.

"I want to show you something." Sasuke said as Sakura finished washing the dishes.

She looked at him surprised, he lend her his hand.

...

Sakura's expression showed her surprise and happiness. They were sitting in silence on the grass and looking at the lake full of white swans, it was so beautiful, only Sasuke could make such a surprise. Sakura jumped on Sasuke and hugged him tightly, it didn't matter that everyone was staring at them. Sasuke read on Sakura's lips 'Thank you, Sasuke-kun'. How much he missed Sakura's voice..

The wind was still blowing but the clothes that Sakura bought for Sasuke were warm, he gave her his muffler. Once again, she smiled as a thank you. They walked around the silent and frozen park, looking at every detail. Suddenly, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and ran to a tree. Before he could stop her, she started climbing up.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled running to the tree, she was already up.

She gave him a sad look and pointed to a little kitty that trembled. He understood but she should've told him to help her, she's so careless.

"Get down, I'll climb and save her !" she shook her head and denied.

Sakura catched the kitty with one hand but the branch broke and she fell on Sasuke. Scared, she hid her face; Sasuke sighed. "Are you alright?" she nodded. The little boy patted her head. "I'm glad." he smiled brightly.

* * *

_Sasuke was angry, very angry. And everybody know what happens when an Uchiha is angry right?_

_A dark aura surrounded the little Uchiha that was now in 3rd middle-school year, he and Sakura had the gym class._

_"Why are you angry?" Sakura asked annoyed, she hated how childish Sasuke was acting._

_"Change your clothes." he ordered, forgetting with whom he was speaking._

_"Why?"_

_He turned his head in other direction. Well, he had a point here. Sakura's gym clothes were a thin and simply shirt and.. a pair of SHORT pants. I mean, short like a pair of panties._

_"Isn't it obvious?!" he yelled as the other boys were still staring at Sakura. Sasuke turned around and gave the to his classmates a death glare._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, are you jealous?" She loved to tease him._

_His cheeks begun to show a bit of blush. "Hn." _

_"Well then, I'll just go to the class and-"_

_"JUST PUT THIS FUCKING JACKET ON YOU !" he yelled and threw his jacket._

_She giggled and did as he said. _

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

The first days were perfect, they had been together the whole time and Sasuke forgot the past and how hard it is to search for food. After a week, Sakura received a letter from her mother.

**"I'll send you money every week, just don't ever come back."**

She took out the money her mother gave her and smiled at Sasuke, even thought she still felt a little sadness; Sakura loved her mother, but now she was able to live with Sasuke. The money that Sakuya gave to them every week was the same amount, enough for them to have something to eat and once in a while clothes, but not enough for them to go to school. Sasuke is the only one that can read on Sakura's lips so he can't send her alone to school. Moreover, he promised he'll protect her and the other kids will surely make fun of her because she can't speak, he can't let this happen.

...

"No, I won't let you do this !" Sasuke catched the man's leg and stopped him with all his strength.

"Just give up, brat ! We'll destroy this house even if you want it or not." he pushed Sasuke near Sakura, she was crying silently.

He can't do anything, he can't protect the place Sakura loved. They both watched how their little house was breaking into pieces. Those people are gonna transform their house and their courtyard into a graveyard and the only thing they can do it watch. Why? Because in this world, money is what can take your soul. Those people were paid to do this, he can't stop them because he doesn't have money. That's when Sasuke and Sakura realized together that this world is too sad.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand as she wiped away her tears. He understood her message and left together.

"We'll get through this together, Sakura. Just don't ever leave me alone." They held hands and left.


	3. I love you

_**Chapter 3: I love you**_

"She doesn't cooperate at all, we don't want her back anymore !" a tall woman with red, long hair and glasses spoke as she brought Sakura back.

Sasuke couldn't express the happiness he felt that Sakura was back now, but he knew he shouldn't feel this way.

The woman left and Sakura hugged him from behind, she did the same thing the last three times when people came back with her because of her behaviour.

"Sakura.." it was hard for him to send her away again, even thought it was for her own good. "Why are you always doing this?" as always, she just hugged him from behind. "That woman said that you can become a model for children's clothes, you'd be famous and you'd have money.. and probably that your mother will take you back." She didn't react. Sasuke turned around and made her look in his eyes. "You don't have to suffer because of me !"

_'It's ok as long as I'm with you" _He read on her lips as she begun to cry.

Sakura was tired of Sasuke sending her away even thought she knew he only wanted her to be happy, but her happiness was next to him and he felt too guilty about _that _to realize.

Unlike the other times, this was the first time she cried, Sasuke gave up on the good intentions and let himself fall in selfishness. He hugged her tightly and put a hand on her head. "Don't cry, I won't let go of you anymore so please.. don't cry." his voice was so gently.. Sakura could cry of happiness now.

* * *

_"Hey Sasuke.." Sakura said as she looked at the big fire surrounded by couples dancing from their middle-school's courtyard, it was the night of their festival. "I'm wondering what kissing feels like."_

_Sasuke felt how his face begun to color red, very red. They were alone on the rooftop. "Maybe you should get a boyfriend and see how it is." he was too embarrassed to think before speaking. When he realized what he just said, he mentally face-palmed himself. 'WHY THE HECK DID I JUST SAID THAT?' he thought._

_The 12 years old cherry blossom looked at him annoyed. She puffed her cheeks and turned around. "Well, maybe I'll go and tell Neji to date me." she wanted to annoy him, Neji was his biggest rival._

_The little Uchiha almost exploded as he heard those words and even thought he knew that she only waned to annoy him, he couldn't control himself. "What the heck ?!" he grabbed her hand and turned her around. "You know too well that you're mine !" _

_He was still blushing but still, he kissed her. They both melted in each other's embrace and scent, it was just like.. paradise._

_Sasuke stopped first and looked at her smirking. "You're such a bad kisser, Sakura." he lied but only wanted to tease her._

_"Then I'll just go to Neji, I bet he'll appreciate my kisses unlike someone." she tried to turn around but Sasuke still didn't let go of her hand._

_"You're such a demon." he said as she smirked victorious._

* * *

It already as been 3 years and since the two child are living from Sakuya's money, Sakura was really grateful that she didn't forgot about her but since they don't have a house, Sakura always went once a week at her old house and took the money from the maid, her mother never came to see her. She knew it was better this way, maybe her mother could finally live a happy life now.

"Sakura, let's go somewhere today." Sasuke said smiling as they ate an apple, it was the end of autumn and they were sitting on a bench in their favorite park.

She jumped from the bench in front of Sasuke, a big smile appeared on her face. He understood where she wanted to go, so they left to the train station.

The 11 years old Sasuke knew too well what kind of people are in trains, so he kept Sakura close to him always holding her hand. But Sasuke didn't had any reason to be so wary, people were only staring at them and tell things like 'how cute they are.' or 'how I'd want a child like one of them'. Sasuke started thinking about his mother; if those womans say that he's cute, why didn't his mother want him? Why did she abandoned him?!

Sakura saw the angry expression on his face and looked at him worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he told her, realizing that he was spacing out. "We have to get down here."

They left the train and he followed Sakura to the beach, she knew well the road since she's been there a few times with her aunt; the only person that cared a bit about her (until Sasuke appeared).

Sasuke looked surprised at the big,blue sea; it was the first time he saw the sea. It was kind of cold and the salty breeze blew really hard, they were the only ones on the beach.

"Don't fall in the water Sakura, you'll catch a cold." the raven boy said as he approached to Sakura.

She was smiling and running all over the beach, she felt so free. Sasuke loved to see that smile on her face, she was so beautiful..

As Sasuke was sitting on the sand with his legs crossed, Sakura moved her hand and called Sasuke to come next to her; closer to the water. He did so and she jumped on him. Waves were falling over them as they were laughing on the beach, they were already soaking wet and those were their last clothes.

They left at the sunset and Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek, he blushed a bit and smiled at his precious cherry blossom. Surely, he'll remember this day for the rest of his life.

* * *

_"Will you tell me already why you got so mad out there?" Sakura asked Sasuke as a dark aura surrounded them._

_Every person from high school knew that when those two were having a fight, the 3th World War if gonna begin._

_The raven boy was facing Sakura his back, he was very angry about the earlier scene that he saw._

_"That guy confessed to you in front of me, he deserved that punch." he answered bored._

_"I told you I refused him and moreover, he didn't knew that you were behind him! He fainted from that punch and he's in the infirmary, I'll go and apologize for what you did." she turned around but Uchiha's words stopped her._

_"If you go at him, don't ever come back." he regreted those words as soon as he told them, but his pride was too big._

_Sakura remain speechless. "Fine." than she left._

_As soon as she arrived in front of the infirmary door where nobody could see her, she busted in tears. She knew too well that Sasuke would always put his pride in front of Sakura but it was just too painful for her._

_After Sakura left, Sasuke punched the wall in front of him with all his strength. A tear fell from his eyes, he knew that this fight wasn't like the others. Still, why can't he go at her now and apologize?_

* * *

Sakura was very tensed, she observed that Sasuke acted strange the whole day but he didn't want to tell her the reason. When they arrived at their old meeting place, between the two buildings, Sakura finally managed to check his temperature. She put her hand on his forehead, he was burning.

She quickly pulled off her jacket and put it on Sasuke, he feeling too bad to be stubborn. His hard breaths were visible through the frozen air of the winter. Sakura knew the pain he was feeling. She has to find someone to help him, she can't do anything now.

Sakura hardly let go of his hand and ran to the full streets. She saw a woman talking on the phone and approached to her. Sakura grabbed her hand and pointed to Sasuke's direction.

"Let go of me, brat!" The woman got annoyed and yelled. Still, Sakura begged her with her eyes. "I said let go!" She slapped Sakura and the little girl fell on the street.

It hurt.. like when her mother slapped her. But Sakura can't cry now, Sasuke needs her and she has to be strong. She continued to search for people until she arrived on the principal street full of people. She thought that there has to be at least a person that can help her and she smiled. Sakura didn't even had time to ask someone for help, people started pushing her from a side to another, back and front, they were in a hurry. Why? Because today was the Christmas night. Everyone was busy preparing for an important day and they didn't paid attention to her.

It was useless.. no matter how hard she tried, you can't make people care only with hard work. Still, Sakura decided she'll stay by his side and make him feel warm.

As she came back, his eyes brighted. He thanked God that she was back and safe. Sakura took his hand and watched him suffering, she felt horrible for not being able to do something for the one that did so much for her.

"I'm glad.. you're alright." he said smiling.

She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura hugged him and tears started falling, he could only pat her head.

"I don't.. wanna see you cry. I love you.. so please... don't cry."

It was uselss, Sakura started crying even more. This time, Sasuke started crying too, he already knew this will be the end. He couldn't accomplish his dream, he couldn't protect Sakura. That was making his soul break into pieces.

The time passed so slowly in that cold night of december. Even thought they hugged each other, the -5 grades weather was too much for two kids. They both froze between the two building that held so many memories of them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura and Sasuke were face to face, standing on the green grass, behind a blue and cloudless sky. They were laughing, they didn't even remembered why but Sakura's warm laugh made his heart jump of happiness.**

**She blushed when she saw how Sasuke was staring at her. "Don't look at me like that.. it make me feel embarrassed.." she puffed her cheeks and looked in other direction.**

**He took this chance to tease her. "Ok then, I won't look at you anymore." he also turned around and crossed his arms and legs. **

**She looked at him worried and started panicking. "N-no ! Sasuke-kun, turn around."**

**"No, I told you I won't look anymore." he hid his eyes with both his hands.**

**"Please.." she was about to cry.**

**"I was joking." he around and smiled at her, the smile she loved the most.**

**She jumped on him and they both fell on the grass, he kissed her forehead like he aways does. After another moment of laughing, they went under a big cherry blossom, Sasuke resting his head on Sakura's lap. This way, ****he could see her the best. **

**"Will you sing for me?" he asked, she nodded and started singing.**

**He almost fell asleep, but she stopped singing.**

**"Sasuke-kun." he opened her eyes and saw her smiling. **

**"Hn?"**

**"Thank you."**

* * *

_Sakura woke up sweating, her heart was beating fast. She put a hand on her face, she cried while she was asleep._

_Again that weird dream about she and Sasuke dying._

_"Sakura dear, wake up. You'll be late in the most important day of your life." Sakura's mother yelled from outside._

_..._

_"Aren't you at least a bit nervous?"_

_"Hn." In reality, he was a lot more nervous than her._

_"Emotionless bastard."_

_..._

_"Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever it comes. Love does not come to an end."_

_"I do." / "I do."_

_..._

_"Sasuke."_

_"What is it , Sakura?"_

_"I love you."_

* * *

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**I never got the chance to tell you so many things. Not because my voice was taken, I think that even if I would've been able to speak I couldn't have the courgae to tell you. **_

_**I always wanted to apologize; for always being a burned to you, for always being so careless, for not noticing every time you cried for my sake, for ever night that you took care of me and didn't get any sleep and for not being able to sing for you anymore.**_

_**I always wanted to thank you; for the times you gave me your food, for the time you catched me when I fell off the tree, for every night that you gave me secretly your jacket and you froze, for every kind word, for every hug, for every smile you showed me, for the surprise you did for me when you got the house, for the time you took me to the beach and for the time you said 'I love you'.**_

_**I never regretted anything that I did for you, especially the fact that I left my house and ran with you. If I could, I would give my life for you, but I couldn't live without you. We were born in the same day, but I still think that you were born before me, even if it was a second before me. You were always present in the world I lived in, so how can I live in world without you? **  
_

_**We went through so many hardships, but nothing mattered for me as long as we were together. I hope I'll see you soon, so wait for me wherever you'll be, Sasuke. **_

_** I love you too.**_

_**THE END  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support ! I'm really glad to all of you that reviewed until now and I really hope you'll like the end, I really did my best. :)**

**By the way, the scenes with italics were from a parallel world were Sasuke's parents didn't abandon him and where Sakura's mother wouldn't be able either. With this story I wanted to show a little happy thing (the relationship between two innocent kids) in a world full of envy. Also, I wanted to show how much can change adult's little mistakes their children's life.**

**And the first part with bold letters is their meeting in heaven :)**

**Again, thank you very much for all of your support !**


End file.
